Worlds Beyond Ours
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: After ending the war at age 16 Harry falls into isolation, throwing himself into his studies. Later Dumbledoe, Snape, and Remus send him to another world to find what he's looking for. Powerful!Mage!Harry Dark but lightsided!Harry Tsubasa crossover SLASH
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yeah… none of these characters are mine, they all belong to their creators.

Note: This is my first story so this will be a work in progress… If you want to see this stories full summary then go to my bio and read it there.

Now on with the story… -

**Worlds Beyond Ours- Prologue**

Red eyes full of rage met green eyes full of hate. All around them death eaters, students, and order members alike stop to watch as the two combatants face off. Both begin to

move, fluidly shooting off spell after spell each trying to out-do the other. As the battle rages on the spells become more deadly and more advanced. Green eyes find an opening

and strikes to kill. As an unearthly scream rises into the air the Red eyes glaze over in shock, pain and finally death. With a cry of shock and pain the Red eyes warriors collapse

as pain stretches from their arms. Order members and students cheer and celebrate their victory on the blood soaked battle field. As they all turn to congratulate their Green

eyed leader they stop in shock. There walking across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry their Green eyed leader walked through the gates and

without turning back Harry Potter disappears into the rising fog.


	2. A Mage Found

Disclaimer: Not mine…none of it.

**Worlds Beyond Ours- Chapter 1 (A Mage Found)**

It had been 6 months since he had walked off that battle field and away into the fog. And now as he walked back through the gates of his old school and first home, he couldn't help but question his decision once more. In the 6 months he had been gone he had received numerous letters from his 3 mentors and had ignored them all. He knew what they would all say, Albus would tell him that he shouldn't hide from others and that he was missed, Severus would tell him that he was being foolish and hurting others, and Remus would simply tell him how much he was loved and how they could help him. But he didn't need help, he didn't need companions, he needed solitude. For the whole 6 months he had been gone he had thrown himself into his studies feeling that knowledge was power and that only with power would he be strong enough to protect those around him.

Using a time turner he had studied everything forgotten or not he found it and studied it. He had wandered out of his dreary castle home only to locate more books, scrolls, and tomes and to craft his staff. His staff was a masterpiece, the body of the staff was not wood but a pure silver- from what he had read his magic was to powerful for wood- it also had runes carved into the body in gold. His staff had four core elements that oddly enough made it the perfect combination of light and dark, his cores were a tail feather each from a snow and shadow phoenix, the fang of a basilisk and phoenix tears. The one thing that surprised him the most about his staff was the focus stones used, the main gemstone was a large Amethyst jewel gripped tightly in the claws grip, while on the claws themselves there was one Sapphire one each claw for him to store extra power for his spells.

These were the only reasons he had ever left, until now and he wouldn't even had left if it wasn't for Remus. Calm, quiet and studious Remus had gone against his very nature and sent a HOWLER, he yelled for a good 15 minutes that Harry was to get his bum back to Hogwarts within two days or else, and this close to the full moon he really didn't want to find out what that or else meant. So here he was walking through the entry way of Hogwarts heading for the Great Hall and its occupants.

Stopping outside the doors he straightened his posture and got a firmer grip on his staff, checking that his hood was still in place he stepped forward and once more entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts.


	3. Sorry

A/N: I am so sorry about this but I am putting a few of my stories on hold for a bit until I can get some inspiration for them. Right now I have writers block when it comes to 'Worlds Beyond Ours' and 'Thieves Kit'; however I will continue to work on my others until I can come up with a good chapter for the others.

And I am actually not sure but I think that I will be rewriting 'Worlds Beyond Ours' to improve on it and make the chapters longer. Once again sorry about this.

Serenity Rayne


	4. Story Rewritten

Authors note: I'm ending this story and writing a whole new version of it as this one was simply not working. This new story will be titled **Worlds Beyond Ours (Rewritten)** and will be posted right after I post this. This story will have some changes to it. For instance the Harry in this story will be a girl as in my opinion; adding another boy wouldn't really work out all that well. There are some other changes but those will be noticed as the story goes on. To read the full summary; see my profile.

Hope everyone reads it and please give me some feed back so I can improve on it.

Serenity Rayne


End file.
